William Skellig
|allegiance=Kingdom of Kul Tiras Kingdom of Lordaeron |branch=Kul Tiras Navy Lordaeron Navy |yos=14 ADP—16 ADP (Kul Tiras) 16 ADP—20 ADP (Lordaeron) |rank=First Mate |battles/wars=Third War }}William "Billy" Skellig, the Scourge of the High Seas, (born c. 2 BDP) is an undead pirate and privateer for the Windrunner fleet. He is the captain of the Dark Defiance.Bloodsail Hold - William Skellig Physical Appearance His clothes are tattered and he reeks of salt water and rum; hands ragged and scarred, with black broken nails, and a sabre cut across one cheek, a dirty, livid white. At his belt, you see an old cutlass and on his dusty jacket you see a frayed emblem denoting him as a former sailor for Lordaeron’s fleet. Barnacles have grown over time on his shoulders and arms, and seaweed come sometimes be seen twisted in his scraggly hair. Even for one of the Forsaken, this specimen before you is even more bedraggled and the look of a long life of turmoil and hard work is evident. Often seen at the Salty Sailor in Booty Bay, drinking his drink and mostly keeping to himself. Occasionally he’ll mutter something about a lost hat, or suddenly cry out some sea chanty in an old tottering voice that unsettles the other tavern patrons. Personality Biography Early life William “Billy” Skellig was born in Anglepoint Bay a couple of years before the First War and was raised from a young boy to be a sailor among the many ships of Kul Tiras. He was recruited to serve on a stout-weather ship in the Tirasian fleet where he quickly made the rank of bosun. He eventually transferred to the Royal Lordaeron Navy where he served as a First Mate aboard one of the military vessels. Voyage to Northrend and Death His most notable voyage as a sailor was when he was stationed on one of the many ships hired by Arthas Menethil to take the Silver Hand Knights and Lordaeron troops to Daggercap Bay in Northrend. Billy died along with many other sailors when Arthas order a band of mercenaries to sink the fleet. Billy spent some time lying at the bottom of Daggercap Bay dead until Arthas, now as a Death Knight for the Lich King, raised many corpses to serve as the Scourge. Although fish and crabs had eaten away at his corpse and barnacles had begun to grow on his body, Billy still retained most of his limbs and musculature. Joining the Forsaken Billy does not remember anything of that time as a mindless zombie, doing Arthas’ bidding. A blank in his memory. That void in his memory ends when his consciousness was granted back to him by Lady Sylvanas. It was then, years ago, when he regained his individuality once more and he joined the ranks of the Forsaken. Under the Banshee Queen, Skellig put his former sailor’s life to use serving in The Windrunner Fleet aboard the Dark Defiance. Trivia *Currently recruiting for the Scourge of the High Seas, a Horde guild on the Bloodsail Buccaneers Classic server. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Forsaken Category:Rogue Category:Horde